


The Price of Freedom

by Otaku_girl



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Amnesia, Drama, Explicit rape/ non-con, Gang Rape, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Muteness, Mutism, Non endless-Waltz complient, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con References, Recovery, Romance, Shonen-ai, Threesome - M/M/M, War, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform, threeway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_girl/pseuds/Otaku_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rejection. Devotion. A mission gone wrong, a misunderstanding that will change the course of a war. When even your friends doubt you, who can you call on to save you from the darkness?</p>
<p>Based on my original 'Silent' / 'Silent Revolution' under the username'gundam06serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silent / Silent Revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14550) by gundam06serenity / Otaku_girl. 



> This idea has been stuck in my head for over a decade now. I've attempted to do it justice on multiple occasions over the years, to no avail. I intend to see this one through to the end.

Prologue: When Past and Present collide, Part I.

 

_Wheeeeer-oooooh! Wheeeeer-ooooooh!_

_Bzzst._

‘Sir?’

Violet eyes honed in on his desk, the tinny voice on the intercom barely audible above the blaring siren.

‘We are under attack.’

Slender, scarred fingers twitched. He rose in a single, fluid motion, leaving the comfort of the plush, velvet chair as he reached for the top draw of the mahogany desk. Reaching beneath his fitted white shirt, he pulled at the thin silver chain beneath. A small, ornate key appeared from beneath the pale folds, slipping between deft fingers with ease.

‘The General has requested...’

The click of the lock sliding open was lost beneath the unending waves of the siren. He gritted his teeth; the sound put him on edge. His stomach rolled unnervingly, distracting him as he pushed his hand into the dark recesses of the top draw, feeling around for the panel he knew would be there.

The cold bite of steel against his warm palm calmed him.

‘...that you stay in his quarters. He will be...’

The double wooden doors opened with a crash, causing him to jump. Gun levelled, he blinked as his lover strode into his office, not a guard in sight.

‘...with you shortly.’

‘Thank god.’

Strong arms pulled him tight to his chest, the gap between them rapidly disappearing as Treize’s long legs made short work of the distance.

For a brief moment, he allowed himself the luxury of closing his eyes. Blocking out the blaring sound of the sirens, the buzz of the intercom, even the words, strong and confidant as usual, yet with a hint of something – nerves, unease?-tainting them, that flowed from his lovers lips, he allowed himself to sink into the warmth, the safety of those arms.

‘Milliardo couldn’t wait.’

Biting his lip, he pulled away, focusing his attention back on his gun. Checking it over, re-familiarising himself with it, he listened with only half an ear as Treize continued.

‘It’s not safe for you to be here, pet.’

Eyes moving back to the open double-doors, he frowned. Treizes’ guards rarely left him alone for any length of time, especially outside of his private quarters.He reached for a pen, tapping on Treizes’ shoulder with the butt of his gun.

_How bad is it?_

Prussian blue eyes met violet. He could feel the pace of the churning in his stomach quicken; was that real fear he could see in Treizes’ eyes?

‘We need to get you out.’

Shaking his head, chestnut eyebrows furrowed, drawing down into a scowl. He was no coward. He would not leave his comrades, his friends, his lovers, to this mess – whatever it may be. Making his way across plush cream carpets, he reached for his discarded jacket. He still wasn’t used to it; it felt too stifling, too tight around his neck, against his skin.

Large, strong hands covered his. Unblemished, perfect – he couldn’t help the small flinch that shook his body, shame flitting across his face as the taller man stilled behind him.

‘Trust me. It’s for the best.’

He could feel the hot brush of Treize’s breath ruffling his bangs, the warmth radiating from him, as he moved to wrap his arms around him, engulfing him in the larger man’s grasp. Jerking away, he moved towards the large, bay window opposite. He couldn’t deal with this – not now. The sirens, the closeness; he could feel sweat beginning to bead on his brow already. He wasn’t ready for this- not yet.

‘Love, not there!’

Violet eyes turned, gazing out of the window without a thought.

Plump, cherub lips fell open, breath catching in his throat. He could feel the bile rising, fighting to get out, as his eyes widened. They had promised they would be safe here. That he would be safe.

‘Duo!’

As he crumpled to the floor, sweet oblivion pulling him into her dark embrace, he could not wipe the image from his mind.

Tallgease and Wing, locked in battle.

A hail of bullets and beam sabres flashing, blinding against a clear blue sky.

Earth was supposed to be safe for him. For them.

They had promised.

He couldn’t lose them. Either of them.

Not now.

‘Duo?’

  


End file.
